1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microphone holding device and more specifically to improvements in a microphone holding device of a type which is mounted on a helment, etc. in a manner being buried therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally there has been provided a communicating device for drivers of motorcycles, etc. a microphone and a headphone of which are buried inside the helmet. However, such conventional device has a drawback of causing howling in accordance with increase of volume of the headphone.
It is considered that such a drawback of the conventional device is caused by the following reasons. That is, the microphone of the device is mounted in a manner that the rear end thereof (the end opposite to the sound collecting portion at the front end thereof) is entirely adhered to the inner surface of the helmet. Therefore, only loading (sound pressure) from the front end of the microphone is applied to the vibrating reed (i.e., diaphragm or other vibrating element constituting the sound collecting portion) of the microphone, thereby causing peaks in its frequency response characteristic, and thus, the vibrating reed is made to vibrate very easily in a specific frequency corresponding to such peak.